Steps To Christ In Song
How Great Thou Art O Lord my God, when I in awesome wonder consider all the works thy hands have made, I see the stars, I hear the rolling thunder, Thy power throughout the universe displayed When through the woods and forest glades I wander and hear the birds sing sweetly in the trees, When I look down from lofty mountain grandeur, and hear the brook and feel the gentle breeze: Then sings my soul, my Savior God to thee: How great thou art! How great thou art! Then sings my soul, my Savior God to thee: How great thou art! How great thou art! And when I think that God, His Son not sparing sent him to die I scarce can take it in, that on the cross, my burden gladly bearing, He bled and died to take away my sin. When Christ shall come with shout of acclamation and take me home, what joy shall fill my heart! Then I shall bow in humble adoration, and there proclaim, "My God, how great thou art!" Then sings my soul, my Savior God to thee: How great thou art How great thou art! How great thou art How great thou art! Then sings my soul, my Savior God to thee: How great thou art! How great thou art! How great thou art! The Love of God The love of God is greater far, Than tongue or pen can ever tell; It goes beyond the highest star, And reaches to the lowest Hell; The guilty pair, bowed down with care, God gave His Son to win; His erring child He reconciled, And pardoned from his sin. O love of God, how rich and pure! How measureless and strong! It shall forevermore endure, The saints' and angels' song. '' When years of time shall pass away, And earthly thrones and kingdoms fall; When me who here refuse to pray, On rocks and hills and mountains call; God's love, so sure, shall still endure, All measureless and strong; Redeeming grace to Adam's race, The saints' and angels' song. ''O love of God, how rich and pure! How measureless and strong! It shall forevermore endure, The saints' and angels' song. '' Could we with ink the ocean fill, And were the skies of parchment made, Were ev'ry stalk of earth a quill, And ev'ry man a scribe by trade; To write the love of God above, Would drain the ocean dry; Nor could the scroll contain the whole, Tho' stretched from sky to sky. ''O love of God, how rich and pure! How measureless and strong! It shall forevermore endure, The saints' and angels' song. '' O Glorious Love In my darkness Jesus found me, Touched my eyes and made me see. Broke sin's chains that long had bound me. Gave me life and liberty. ''O Glorious Love of Christ my Lord Divine. That made Him stoop to save a soul like mine. Through all my days and then in heaven above, My song will silence never, I'll worship Him forever, And praise Him for His Glorious Love! '' Oh amazing Truth to ponder, He whom angel hosts attend. Lord of Heaven, God's Son what Wonder! He became the sinner's friend. ''O Glorious Love of Christ my Lord Divine. That made Him stoop to save a soul like mine. Through all my days and then in heaven above, My song will silence never, I'll worship Him forever, And praise Him for His Glorious Love! '' There Is A Fountain There is a fountain filled with blood drawn from Emmanuel’s veins; And sinners plunged beneath that flood lose all their guilty stains. Lose all their guilty stains, lose all their guilty stains; And sinners plunged beneath that flood lose all their guilty stains. The dying thief rejoiced to see that fountain in his day; And there have I, though vile as he, washed all my sins away. Washed all my sins away, washed all my sins away; And there have I, though vile as he, washed all my sins away. E’er since, by faith, I saw the stream Thy flowing wounds supply, Redeeming love has been my theme, and shall be till I die '''And shall be till I die, and shall be till I die;' Redeeming love has been my theme, and shall be till I die. It Is Finished There's a line that's been drawn through the ages On that line stands the old rugged cross On that cross a battle is raging For the gain of man's soul or its loss On one side march the forces of evil All the demons and devils of hell On the other the angels of glory And they meet at Golgotha's hill The eath shakes with the force of the conflict And the sun refuses to shine For there hangs God's son in the balance And then through the darkness he cries: It is Finished, the battle is over It is Finished, there'll be no more war It is Finished , the end of the conflict It is Finished and Jesus is Lord! I have heard that the king of the ages Has fought all the battles for me And vict'ry is mine for the claiming And now praise his name I am free! '''''It is Finished, the battle is over'' ''It is Finished, there'll be no more war'' ''It is Finished , the end of the conflict'' ''It is Finished and Jesus is Lord!'' Why Me Why me Lord, What have I ever done To deserve even one Of the pleasures I've known Tell me Lord, What did I ever do that was worth loving You Or the kindness You've shown '''Lord help me Jesus, I've wasted it so Help me Jesus, I know what I am Now that I know that I've needed You so Help me Jesus, my soul's in Your hand Try me Lord, If You think there's a way I could ever repay All I've taken from You Maybe Lord, I could show someone else What I've been through myself On my way back to You O, '''Lord help me Jesus, I've wasted it so' 'Help me Jesus, I know what I am' 'Now that I know that I've needed You so' 'Help me Jesus, my soul's in Your hand' 'O, '''Now that I know that I've needed You so' 'Help me Jesus, my soul's in Your hand' '' '' '' '' Amazing Grace Amazing grace! How sweet the sound That saved a wretch like me! I once was lost, but now am found; Was blind, but now I see. ’Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, And grace my fears relieved; How precious did that grace appear The hour I first believed! The Lord has promised good to me, His Word my hope secures; He will my Shield and Portion be, As long as life endures. Through many dangers, toils and snares, I have already come; ’Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far, And grace will lead me home. When we’ve been there ten thousand years, Bright shining as the sun, We’ve no less days to sing God’s praise Than when we’d first begun. Create In Me A Clean Heart Create in me a clean heart, Oh God, And renew a right spirit within me. Create in me a clean heart, Oh God, And renew a right spirit within me. Oh, cast not away from thy presence, Oh Lord, And take not thy Holy Spirit from me. Restore unto me the joy of thy salvation, And renew a right spirit within me. Have mercy upon me, oh God, And according to thy love blot out my sin. Have mercy upon me, oh God, And according to thy love blot out my sin. Oh, wash me thoroughly from mine iniquity Lord, And cleanse me from all my sinfulness. For I come to Thee with faith, You will have mercy, And according to Thy love blot out my sin. Feel the Nails They tell me Jesus died for my transgressions And that He paid that price a long, long time ago, When He gave His life for me on that hill called Calvary, But there's something else I want to know: ''Does He still feel the nails Every time I fail, Does he hear the crowd cry "Crucify" again, Am I causing him pain, Then I know I've got to change, I just can't bear the thought of hurting him. It seems that I'm so good at breaking promises And I treat his precious grace so carelessly, But each time he forgive what if he relives The Agony he felt on that tree. Does He still feel the nails Every time I fail, Does he hear the crowd cry "Crucify" again, Am I causing him pain, Then I know I've got to change, I just can't bear the thought of hurting him. Holy, Holy, Holy is the Lord. Holy, Holy, Holy is the Lord. Do You still feel the nails Every time I fail, Have I crucified you, Jesus, with my sins, Oh, I'm tired of playing games, I really want to change, I never want to hurt you again. Holy, Holy, Holy is the Lord. Holy, Holy, Holy is the Lord. The Sinner's Prayer Category:Not Finished Yet!